Wireless communication systems have been developed to provide communication links between multiple mobile parties. Many wireless communication systems operate according to a channel model with multiple messages being transmitted across the communication system simultaneously. With multiple messages passed across a communication system, collisions between messages occur which creates interference.
Interference may prevent the recovery of data from a transmitted packet. Consequently, frequency hopping and the use of coding techniques in conjunction with weighting algorithms for responses to non-stationary channel conditions may be employed. Frequency hopping reduces the effects of interference by spreading a transmission over multiple center frequencies. Coding techniques, such as forward error correction, allows recovery of lost channel bits and improves the robustness of data transmission.
In order to further improve data reception, interference is de-weighted. The conventional technique for de-weighting interference is limited due to the failure to account for the nature of the interfering channel traffic. Packets being transmitted across a channel simultaneous with a packet for reception create interference. Consequently, an improved interference processing technique which accounts for the interfering channel traffic is necessary.